Aang And Katara True Love
by Epicrpg101
Summary: Aang had his eyes set for Katara Ever since the war ended. Will he get her love. And how will Sokka react if he finds out. What will Aang and Katara's future be like?. My version of what happend after the war in Avatar the TV show ohhh, and its a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Aang and Katara

True Love Forever…

It's a sunny day today Aang thought, Katara decided to go shopping and I decided to tag along. While Sokka had to stay at the cottage and eat all the food we have. Were borrowing a cottage to stay at in Ba Sing Se. Zuko's paying for it. He said we can stay as long as we like. Oh man Katara's so beautiful its hard to take my eyes off of her. She hasn't really talked about "us" since we kissed at sunset 3 years ago. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about having a relationship yet. I bet she thinks that we should just be friends. I wonder if Sokka would be pissed of if I asked her out. Oh well what's he is going to do about it if she says yes, besides I am the Avatar. I thinks tonight's the night I talk to her.

When we got inside Sokka greeted us with a raise of an apple and a nod. "Have you been eating the entire time we were gone?" Katara glared at him. "Well no, I haven't been eating when I grab more food." Sokka replied trying to smile with chewed up apple in his mouth. "He hasn't changed a bit" I told Katara. "No he hasn't" she replied. "I am going to take a bath" Katara said. "And don't get any ideas" Katara said with a wink. Then she went into the bathroom. How did she know that I am into her? Maybe she's into me as well. The thought made me smile. I could hear her running the hot water and then getting in. The thought made me quiver all over imagining. I went and sat beside Sokka on the couch. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged and swallowed "Nothing much really." He chewed and swallowed the last bit of his apple and then throwed the core into the garbage. He then stood up. "I am going to go take a look at the weapons shop" Sokka said and went for the door. "See yah later" I said and smiled when he left. Now I can talk to Katara in private. I stood up and walked to the bathroom door, and stood right in front of it. "Hey Katara"

"Yeah"?" she replied. "Can I have a bath after you're done?"

"Sure"

"Ok thanks" I then said, I was kind of smelly from the sweat my body produced when I was shopping with Katara. "Hey Aang" what did Katara want? "What?" I asked wondering what she would say. "If you want you can come in now and wait" What the, I wasn't expecting that. Why would she want to let me see her naked in the bathtub?. Well for whatever it was it was a score. Just thinking made me shake. "Ok" I said hoping I didn't wait to long to answer. I turned the knob and went inside. Katara was lying in the bathtub with just her head sticking out. It was a bubble bath so I couldn't see anything. I leaned against the sink which was right beside the tub. "Hai" is all I said. "Hi" Katara replied. "I need to talk to you Katara." I told her. "I need to talk to you to Aang" she answered. I wonder why, I only knew what I was going to talk to her about. "When I get out we can talk in my room." She said. It was funny I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I loved the ocean blue color of her eyes. I always got captured in them, lost in thought I guess. "Can you pass me a towel?" she asked I didn't respond. "Aang?" I snapped back into reality "Oh sure Katara" I gave a quick laugh blushing and scratching my head. What were you doing idiot I thought. I went into the cabinet and got her a towel it was blue. I handed it to her. And then just stood there. "Aang could you look away for a moment please." She asked "Sure thing I said, I am a fool of course I have to look away. "Ok, I will be waiting on the couch." I told her and then opened the door and walked out. She didn't say anything back; I sat down on the couch. Waiting for Katara to come out. "Hey Aang! I am ready for you!"

"K" I replied. Getting up and heading out to her room. Katara was wearing a blue night gown. The one that made her boobs look big. As soon as I walked in I stared. "Aang?" she asked "Are you alright?"

"Hmmm... Oh I am fine" I snapped back into reality. What the hell was I thinking? "Oh... OK then you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yea…."

"Well what about?" Katara looked concerned. "Well, I have been having thoughts… well you know about us"

"Aang were best friends why would you think I don't want to be your friend anymore?" Katara replied looking confused. "No, not like that... I mean I still think about the last time we kissed"

"It's ok Aang… I mean I have feelings for you too" Katara replied.

"You understand then, what im talking about."

"Yea, I mean that's what I was thinking about." Katara said

"Then why haven't you said anything sooner?"

"Because I was waiting for the right time" She then replied. "Ohhh…" I said finally understanding. "So Katara do you think it's possible for us you know to be toge-"I was cut off by the wonderful taste of Katara's lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She did the same, then as are lips parted and we took some breaths. "I love you Aang" she said smiling, her smile was the most beautiful thing. And I loved her tanned skin. "I love you too Katara" I replied. Then she laid down on the bed pulling me with her. And are lips touched once more. She was so beautiful I almost didn't want to close my eyes. And then she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was the best kiss I have ever had. I heard the door creak open and then a gasp. Oh crap… its Sokka. Katara must have noticed to for she stopped kissing me and let go of me. I stood up to Sokka running towards me, but before I could react. He had my shoulders in his hands and he pushed me into the wall so hard I thought I heard a crack. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He yelled and he punched me in the face. Anyone but me would have gotten pissed off and dropped his ass. But not me I am the avatar and I am supposed to be peaceful. He let go of me "SOKKA!" Katara said she looked very mad. "I kissed him he didn't kiss me!"

"But why?" Sokka said looking confused. "Because were in love" Katara said.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang and Katara

True Love Chapter 2

Sokka looked at me and I gave a slight nod. "Well he's the Avatar shouldn't something bad happen if you two… well you know?"

"He's a human being none the less" Katara came to my defence using her _Motherly_ _tone. _"Fine!" Sokka gave in and crossed his arms. "But I just don't want you two going on to the next step"

"Sokka I am 17!" Katara remarked tilting her head in a: I am not as stupid as you think kinda way. "Yeah well Aang's only 15, and he probably hasn't finished puberty yet!" Sokka said trying to prove a point. That pissed me off, I gritted my teeth. Mines probably bigger then yours Sokka, I imagined stating it to his face. "Oh, yes he has! He has bigger muscles then you do Sokka!" I almost smiled at Katara's remark. After all I hardly felt it when Sokka shoved me into the wall. I turned my head to take a look at the damage. The wall cracked away to reveal two pieces of wood holding the wall up. I looked to see Sokka staring at me and then back at Katara. "What do you think dads going to think about this?" Sokka asked Katara. She shrugged "Probably wont care considering that Dad knows about his past and his nature. It's not like I am bringing some random guy home and besides we and Aang have been through a lot together" Katara always knew what to say. "Well fine by me, but if you hurt her Aang; I will take out my all on you!" Sokka declared. I almost laughed I could take Sokka easily but it's not something I would want to do. Katara smiled and ran towards me and jumped into my arms hugging me and giving me a nice kiss on the lips. Sokka sighed and left the room. We then embraced in another kiss this one lasted longer. Are lips parted a while later, and Katara let go of me. "I am going to make some supper." She said and left the room. I should take a bath I smelled my arm yeah I should.

I decided to save hot water and I just heated the water with my fire bending. And I took my shirt off. I heard the door open and saw Katara walk in, I guess now that we were considered together she though walk in on me when I do something private. She looked at the topless me and liked what she saw. "You have a six pack!" She asked amazed. (Its not every day she sees me topless)

Blushed and scratched the back of my neck "Yeah" I replied. "I guess you really are more muscular then Sokka!" Katara giggled. "Yeah well I should take my bath" I blushed again. "Yeah ok, I will have supper ready when you come out." She gave another wink and left. I closed the door this time I locked it. And took the rest of my cloths off, and got in the tub. Ahhhhh! The warm water felt good on my skin. I started thinking about what Sokka said. About me and Katara doing it, I got a chill down my back even in the hot water. I wondered what her opinion would be about it. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Knock! Knock! "Aang suppers ready" Katara called. I quickly got out of the tub grabbed a towel wiped myself down and got the cloths on that I had ready on the floor. I opened the door to see Katara's surprised face. "Well, that was fast. Anyway supper is ready, you hungry?"

"Yeah" I replied. I actually was pretty hungry. I sat at the table beside Sokka who was chewing away some leftover fish. "Here you go" Katara handed me a plate of salad after all I was vegetarian. She also served me some tea and then sat on the other side of the table. I started eating my salad, and then took a sip of my tea. When we finished Katara asked if I would like to go to a play with them. I said yes but when we got there I found out it was a romance type play. It was about some guy who was heartbroken when he broke up with his girlfriend. He had to do a ton of different acts to win her love back, and then they got back together and there was a sex scene. Even though it didn't show anything they just got under the sheets shaked the bed and made sound effects. I still felt uncomfortable especially when Sokka was looking at Katara who was looking at me. "I got to go to the bathroom." I told them and quickly left. I just waited awhile and went back when the play was over. I approached them "Hey" I said "Hi, the play kind of sucked" Katara replied I could tell that Sokka liked it. I still wasn't sure if that was the reason Katara stared at me or the fact that she was thinking about doing it. I wonder if that's what Sokka thought when he noticed Katara was staring at me. When we got back it was really late "I am going to bed" Sokka remarked holding his finger in the air and then yawning. "Good night" I replied. I think I will go to bed myself. "Wait" Katara said. What did she want? "Yes?" I asked "will you cuddle with me?" Katara asked "I am cold and I have been having these weird dreams lately so I don't want to sleep alone" wow that was a relief for a second I thought she wanted to do it. "Well I guess so" I said slightly blushing. I followed her to her room "I just have to go to the bathroom first" I told her.

When I got back she was wearing a turquoise night gown. She was sitting on the side of the bed. I said I needed to go to the bathroom so I could get changed in something more comfortable to sleep in. "you know I would get warm faster if you didn't wear those pyjamas. This was kind of weird like just a few hours ago we were friends now I am sleeping with her in my underwear. I let out a sigh and took them off she started to stare at me, I was a lot more muscular then when I was twelve. She lied down and I got in beside her she blew out the candles that were lit and snuggled with me, hugging me while she lay there. It took me a couple of minutes before I realised she wasn't wearing anything under the night gown. I could easily take a peek but I wasn't that kind of guy. I noticed that she was sleeping. I gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love you Katara" I whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang and Katara

True Love Chapter 3

**Well here you go chapter 3 keep reviewing I want to know if I suck and if you want me to write an idea for you or you would like me to put some of your ideas, in my story… Just Review!**

I woke up to see the sun glistening threw the window. I yawned I was still cuddling with Katara keeping her warm. I didn't really want to move because I didn't want to wake her up and for once in my life I was warm as well. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Katara rolled onto her back looking at me half awake. "Oh… hi Aang" Katara rolled over more this time facing me, "Good morning" I replied planting a kiss on her lips this time. But Katara made it a more passionate kiss this one way better then mine. A taste of heaven I thought to myself. I broke the kiss and faced the ceiling. "Oh what should we do today?" I said scratching my forehead "Well first we can start by eating some breakfast" Katara sprang to life she was about to change. "Uh... Aang can you look away for a minute please" Katara blushed. I pulled the covers over my face and sighed. "I am done" Katara said about a minute later and left. I got up and put my cloths back on, and as soon as I walked out Sokka was walking by. "Uh, what were you doing in Katara's room?" Sokka glared at me, luckily Katara swooped in and saved me "He was sleeping with me" Katara said as if it was an everyday sort of thing. "Don't worry Sokka we didn't do anything I was just cold and didn't feel like sleeping alone" Katara said. "Well ok then" Sokka said and then left. "Lets eat"

After breakfast a messenger hawk flew in "What's this?" Sokka wondered as he opened up the scroll. He started reading it and then looked up in an annoyed glance. "Well who's it from?" me and Katara both asked. "It's from Suki, she wants to go on a date" I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing "Shouldn't you be the one asking her out on a date?" I asked him. "Yeah… But" Sokka was cut off by Katara "But what? You are to shy?" Katara asked in a tone that made Sokka sound babyish. "You guys suck you really do" Sokka tried to make a comeback but failed. "Anyway where are you two going?" Katara waited for him to respond. "Apparently we are going out to Eat and then going shopping." Sokka sighed. "OOOOh… Shopping, sounds like fun" Katara said smiling and tilting her head. "Yeah for you" Sokka replied coolly. "Well I guess I should go, I will be back tomorrow morning." "You're staying the night?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Why not?" Sokka replied as he walked out of the door. "Then I guess it's just us" I said. "Yeah" Katara replied. "Well im a going to feed Appa". I Walked out to the back and gave Appa his food. He grunted and I gave him a hug and went back inside. I looked around for Katara and noticed she was taking a shower. Im sure glad I don't have hair. I went to lie down on the couch and almost fell asleep. I heard a knock on the door, who could that be? I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Twinkle toes!" Toph greeted me "Toph what are you doing here?" I asked "I am here to visit! Aren't you happy to see me?" she me a punch on the arm. "Oh, hi Toph" I heard Katara say. Who had just popped up at my side, she was wearing the night gown again. "Hi Katara!" Toph gave a friendly smile. "Come in" I said gesturing Toph to the couch. "So how is life?" I asked Toph. "Not bad I guess, where is Sokka?" Toph asked. "He went on a date with Suki" Katara told her. "Oh wow! Let me guess Suki asked Sokka!" Toph asked looking almost like she was going to burst out laughing. "Yep!" I exclaimed. Just then another messenger hawk flew in. "What who is that from?" Katara asked. "I will go check it out!" I popped of the couch and grabbed the scroll. "It's from Zuko!" I said. "What's it about?" Katara asked me. "We are invited to his and Mai's wedding in 3 days!"

"That's great you want to come with us Toph?" Katara said.

"Sure Katara! I would love to come!" Toph replied in a way more dramatically way. "We have to go shopping for something to wear Toph! And Aang you need a suit" Katara Told us all exited. "Oh… Great shopping, love it!" I said sarcastically. "Lighten up twinkle toes!" Toph said giving me another juicy punch in the arm. "Oh that reminds me Toph. Aang and I are a couple now!" Katara said proudly. "That's wonderful. So for how long!"

"Since yesterday" I said blushing. "How did you get Sokka to agree with this?" Toph asked. "We told him the truth!" Katara said. "And what do you think your dad will think about this?"

"We have thought about that, we have it all figured out" Katara replied perfectly "yeah you guys can tell him at the wedding." Toph said. "I forgot about that he will be at the wedding. No doubt Zuko invited him." Katara realized and looked at the floor. "It will be alright Katara" I said rubbing her back. "Oh yeah we should get shopping!" She said.

(On our way back from the store) "Hey Toph why don't you stay in are extra bedroom." Katara asked. "That would be great Katara!" Toph replied. We were walking back to the cottage with our new cloths. Katara got a nice sparkling blue dress with origami like cloth flowers sown on. **Authors note: I don't know alot about cloths****.) **And Toph had a Beautiful green dress. And there's me, I have a black tuxedo with a red tie. "Here we are" I said. Opening the door for Katara and Toph, It was late because we ate out after we shopped. "So Aang want to sleep with me again tonight?" Katara asked me. "Rawr! Go Katara!" Toph teased. "Shut up Toph" I said. But I blushed. "Ok, ok just keep it down guys I want to sleep" Toph said with a wink. Katara laughed when she saw my mouth open. She took my hand and led me to her room. As soon as she shut the door she started kissing me, it tasted good. She pushed me on the bed kissing me at the same time. And then she pulled back for air. "I love you Katara"

"I love you to Aang" she replied giving me another kiss on the lips. "Do you want to?" Katara asked. "Only if you want to" I tried to say it like it was all her decision. But she could tell I really wanted to and I could tell that she really wanted to. Katara took of my shirt kissing my abs. And then my pants and then my underwear, I have a pretty big dick. She was going to touch it but I told her was only fair if she took of her night gown. So she took it off to reveal her perfect breasts and 'spot'. I had never seen Katara naked before. And I liked what I saw.

**I must really suck leaving like that but I need more time to think about it. Don't worry I will have more before you have a time to read it. **


End file.
